The Sparkling Pool
by Firestarlover123
Summary: This is a twist off of Warriors. You know the regular disclaimers, so here's the summary! Once upon a time there lived a cat named Emma. She was a pure white cat. Now her story begins. She has a special talent that will help her in the future. (Just read it please! I am really not good at summaries.)
1. The Beginning

"Emma your taking so long I thought you turned into a hedgehog!"

"Husky! What are you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten that I just woke you up a minute ago?"

"What? Oh sorry. I was just having this fabulous dream about me flying like a bird!"

Husky sighed. "We got to go and see Sarah! Remember we asked her to play with us. But now it's almost noon!"

I shot straight up. "C'mon. Lets go!"

After they got to Sarah's house… "Sarah wake up! C'mon you were going to play with us!"

Sarah grumbled "Oh yeah."

"We were thinking you could show us the territory today."

When we were at a house with red bricks Sarah called "Chloe! Jacob! Husky and Emma want to see ya!" A gray- blue cat walked out of the house and a dusty brown cat jumped down onto the fence.

Sarah said to the dusty brown cat "Hey this white she-cat wants to talk to ya! So does this black and white cat!"

I spoke first "Hi, I'm Emma and this is Husky!"

"Hello." Husky! I thought, Scaredy-cat!

The gray-blue she-cat spoke, "Hello, My name is Chloe and this here is ole Jacob."

"Hey! I'm not old! I am only older than you by 2 weeks!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, now shut it!"

"Don't you tell me to shut it!"

A growl was now rumbling from both throats. "SHUT IT!" The blue cat leaped with claws out and teeth showing.

As she was going to land, Jacob leapt to the side growling "Try that again, mouse-brain!"

This time the she- cat yowled "Never!" and leaped so when the tom dashed to the side she could score her claws down his flank.

"Ow!" the tom screeched, "You'll pay for that!"

Husky was staring wide-eyed at the pair of cats. Then I saw it, blood down both cats flanks. This was getting too far. I suddenly leaped into the fight yowling "Stop this! Now!" Both cats turned towards me. Uh Oh, I thought. I was ready when they ran towards me. I leapt into the air twisting my body around so I could scrape my claws down both cats ears. They screeched with fury and I glared at them daring them to come towards me. Husky and Sarah ran in the middle of all of us and said "Stop this! This is getting too far! Look at yourselves!" I looked down, blood was splattered all over my beautiful pelt. Suddenly Chloe and Jacob leapt towards me, their eyes glinting evilly. I ducked down and they had missed me and ran into the rose bush.

Sarah says to me and Husky "Run. It's your only chance. I'll take care of this."

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to keep fighting until they surrendered. But I ran towards the fence anyways yowling "This isn't over!"

After we jumped off the fence into another yard, Husky wailed "You could've gotten hurt!"

"I had to stop it!" Sarah then leaped over the fence, her fur bristling, "Go home now! You've caused enough trouble already."

We sprinted back to my house and I was starting to feel a burn on my scratches, my first battle scratches. I met my mom at my house and she was wailing "Where are you?" Then she saw me and said "What happened to you?" She then started licking me furiously.

I said "Stop it mom!"

"No! Tell ,me what happened to you!"

"Husky…" I said uneasily.

"Emma's mom! Sorry, but it's none of your beeswax." Husky said. "At least your safe, that's all that matters." Mom had only one kitten, which was me, in a very cold leaf bare and I barely survived.

"Emma!" My owners were calling me.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow Husky?" It was nearing sunset.

"Sure." I walked towards the door horrified at what they might think of me because my pelt was still a faint red.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to her!" They noticed.

" I don't know ma." This was the kid. "Maybe she got into a fight."

"Probably so Tim, because both of the Jefferson's cats were stained with blood.'' The mom and the kid walked out of the room. I followed them wondering what my punishment might be. The mama had to turn back because she forgot something. I was suddenly grabbed! The mom snuck up on me! She took me and put me in the laundry room, where I sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I heard a gentle rapping on my window. Husky! I ran up onto the windowsill and tried to talk to Husky. "My humans made the connection of my blood stained pelt and Chloe and Jacob! I think they're going to keep me in here all day too! It's already sunhigh!"

"Um, ok. I was thinking that you could slip out the crack in the door and come talk to me."

"Oh." I looked at the door and blushed scarlet with embarrassment. I went through the living room and pushed through the cat door. "Emma! How long have you been able to understand humans?" I was puzzled. "Since I can remember."

"Oh." Husky was walking towards the gate. Where was he going? "Come on." I walked to the gate and I saw Husky talking with my mom. Whispering. They saw me and stopped. My mom put her tail around me and was coasting me along to Sarah's. Now I was baffled.

When we got to Sarah's house she was outside, looking very serious. "Come inside Emma."

"To where?" I asked.

"Inside."

Next thing I knew, we were in a small room. It was small and round, maybe circular. "Emma!" Mom snapped.

"Thank you Emily" Sarah mewled. Then Sarah turned to me, "Come with me Emma." I walked with her into a room filled with humans. "Tell me what this human is saying." she demanded. She pointed towards one of the humans.

It was a tall female, quite like the one in my house. "What do you think happened to the Jefferson's cats?" I said without hesitation. "I don't know. Well actually, the cats fight a lot don't they? So it could've just been them."

Thank god they didn't blame me. Sarah motioned me to come back to the other room. As soon as I was in the room, my mom asked "Well?" "It's true." Sarah gravely replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked horrified.

Sarah nodded at my mom. "You know how you can understand humans? Well, that's very unusual for a cat."

"So?" I said feeling accused.

"That means you're the first cat in a hundred years to be able to do that."

"Really?" I wanted to know more.

"Yes. Now go. Don't show-off."

" I won't."


	2. The Hollow

**Chapter Two**  
**The Hollow**

"I can't believe this! No T.V. for a week!" I was listening to the humans again. It was my regular hobby when Husky was exploring around. I didn't go because I was banned from even going near Jacob and Chloe's house. I explored everywhere but around there because that house extends from the road to the woods. Woods? Wait a minute I've never explored there before. I gotta wait till Husky comes back. Wait, no I don't. Ok, maybe I do. I ran outside and smacked right into Husky.

"Husky! Husky, let's go to the forest!" I jumped up and down with excitement.

"Emma, what for?"

"We can explore! Let's go now!"

"Ok, Ok Emma. Don't worry I'm coming." I saw a flash of fear in his eyes. I asked him why. He didn't answer.

I raced ahead of him so he wouldn't turn back because he can not resist having a race. He sped up, trying to catch up to my amazing speeds. "Emma, tree!" I looked back in front of me and saw a huge tree looming overhead.

Since there was no time to go anywhere else, I scrambled up the tree then leaping off with such force I landed right at the tree line. I called out, "Beat You!"

"No way!" He leapt at me and I ducked. He crashed right into the bushes at the tree line. He leapt again but this time I wasn't ready for it. Husky pulled me down and tussled with me until I struggled free, nipping his ear softly as I went past. He sighed and pretended to be dead.

I walked slowly towards the forest calling out "I guess I'll have to go into the forest by myself."

He ran towards me knocking me over and yowling "Oh, you so sure about that!" He had an evil glint in his eyes. I hunched down prepared for any move that Husky could make. He didn't do anything. Why isn't he doing anything? I wondered. My tail was flicking and I told it to stop.

Then he leapt at me. I jumped high into the air so he crashed into the bushes again. I yawned and said "We will continue this later but not now."

We walked into the forest. I was amazed at all the strange smells and sights. Suddenly, a gunshot fired. Husky said "You know how you asked that question earlier and I didn't answer? Well, That is my answer."

"Stop standing around, let's go!" I turned around and ran. Shot after shot fired past us. My instincts were telling me to go faster but I couldn't go any faster. I suddenly was able to kick up the speed a notch. Up ahead the brush got thicker. I tried to slow down but I slid through the brush and fell into a hollow. It had to be at least 20 feet up! I screeched with terror as I fell faster and faster towards the ground. I suddenly saw Husky as I twisted through the air, he was staring with absolute horror at me falling. I suddenly hit the ground and then everything went black.

"Oh my god!" It was Sarah. Wait, no it couldn't be. I was in heaven now. Did she die too?

"Wake up Emma! Wake up!" Sarah and Husky were both yowling. I blinked a few times trying to stop seeing stars.

"You're alive!"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be talking to you now if I wasn't."

"Of course. We were so worried that you were dead!"

"Um, just to take care of the important things, what are we going to tell Emma's mom! That she almost broke her neck falling into a hollow when she isn't even supposed to be out here without her mom knowing!"

"Oh god." I mumbled. Of course everything I do is almost getting me killed.

Sarah swatted my shoulder. "Wake up Emma!"

"Ow. You don't swat someone who is hurt."

"Sorry. What do you think we should tell your mom?"

"Tell her that I had to stay at your or Husky's house. Ok?"

"Can you get up?"

I tried to stand up and cried out in pain. "Just Fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"No! You're not!" Mom! I turned my head around so I could see. It wasn't mom. It was….it was…. Who was it?

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"My name is Leaf." the she-cat said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"How did you fall off, Emma?"

I blushed. "I was running from the hunters when I fell into this hollow."

"Oh." I felt sorry for her, coming to see what the commotion was and then seeing me.

"Stay here!" she demanded.

I nodded and said to Husky and Sarah, "Don't worry, she'll take care of me."

Husky frowned and said "We'll go if that's you want."

"It is." I paused, "Take care!"

Sarah nodded and slowly started to walk away. Suddenly, Sarah turned back and yowled "We'll be back!" to the sky.

The next day I was able to walk around a little, but just around the hollow. "You should be able to start hunting tomorrow."

I was puzzled. "Okay."

Leaf woke me up the next morning. "Can you walk alright?"

I got up and stretched. "Yeah."

"Well then let's go hunting!"


	3. Hunting

**Chapter 3**  
**Hunting**

"What's hunting?" I asked still puzzled by the thought of hunting.

"It's where, uh, you catch prey."

"What's prey?"

"What we eat."

"What do we eat?"

"Squirrels, birds, voles, mice."

"Oh." I was amazed at how much different foods there are, at home I only get to eat 'cat food'.

"Watch this." Leaf's voice broke me out of my thoughts and into reality. I brung my head around to watch her. She was crouching down, letting not even her tail touch the ground, then she was sneaking walking up to what she called 'her prey'. She suddenly leaped and gave the squirrel a killing bite. Leaf walked back to me and said through a mouthful of fur, "You know how I was crouching down, well that was called the hunters crouch."

Some days later, I woke up with a happy feeling in my heart like it was a kitten playing with a ball of yarn. I was dreaming about my first time hunting, I caught a squirrel and a thrush that day. "Leaf!" I called. I crawled out of the small cave I was sleeping in and looked around for her. She wasn't there but I didn't worry, Leaf told me that day that she might sometimes not be here. I understood but I wondered why. I still haven't figured it out yet, maybe I should ask her later when she comes back.

That afternoon I finally saw Leaf. "Emma, come with me." I walked with her till she stopped at the very edge of the hollow. "Emma, I've been thinking a lot about this lately and I've decided that you have to either live here in the forest or what you call home because I don't want any more of you guys getting what I call bright ideas."

"How much time do I have to decide?"

"3 days." My little happy feeling suddenly popped. "You can go back to your home to decide if you want." My happy feeling soared once more but it was only a small flare.

I raced back home and tore into the house with delight. I didn't realize how much I missed my family. I heard the parents and the kid screaming with delight. "She's back! Emma's back!" They all took turns and hugged me. Oh God, this will make the decision even harder. I gave them affectionate little nips. The doorbell rang. The kid ran to the door saying "I hope it's my package!" The parents sighed and went after him.

I ran into the laundry room and settled down to think. I want my family to know I'm alright but I can't speak their language. Anyways they wouldn't believe it. I would miss Sarah and Husky too. Wait! The idea suddenly hit me. I could leave them a note! I need to brainstorm what to say.

Dear Family,  
This is from me Emma. I love you guys and all but I need to leave. Please get a new cat and please don't worry about me. I don't want to leave at all. I just seek a better life somewhere else, that's all. Not that life was bad with you though, it was great! I'll come back to visit you guys sometime but I don't believe these are going to be regular visits. Please don't search for me, you'll be wasting your time. Just get a new cat and all will be fine. Thank you for such a good life. Thank you. Don't worry about me.  
Please believe it was me who wrote this. I know it may not be believable but please believe me and forgive me.  
Thank you,  
Emma

That was my letter. It was very hard to write.

Then I could just take Sarah and Husky with me! I gotta go get them now.


	4. The Forest And The Argument

**Chapter 4**  
**The forest and the argument. **

I ran to Husky's first. It was closest. "Husky! Husky!"

"Emma I haven't seen you this worn out since last Christmas!"

"Long day. Now come on."

"Ok."

After that we were at Sarah's and I was yelling "Sarah! Sarah!"

"Emma! I haven't seen you this-"

"Worn out since last Christmas. Yeah I know. Now come on."

We ran into the forest and I walked towards the hollow and went around it to a actual entrance. Sarah gaped, Husky stared. "What? It's only the hollow."

"The one you fell in!"

"Oh, come on."

Leaf then stood in our way. "I have made my decision."

"What is your decision?"

"Stay."

"Good choice."

Sarah and Husky spoke at the same time "Emma, are you going to make us stay with you?"

"Do you have anything better to do? No. Now come on."

"Emma, I wasn't expecting you or your little friends here."

"Could we hunt for them now and teach them tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but can you introduce me to your little friends?"

"Whoops, sorry. This is Husky." I pointed to Husky. "And this is Sarah." I pointed to Sarah.

Leaf then said "Hello, my name is Leaf."

Later, when me and Leaf were hunting I asked "How much prey should we catch?"

"I don't know. Let's get one piece of prey for all of us."

"Ok." I crouched down and stalked my prey, a mouse. I leapt and the mouse was still eating. I caught it.

Back at the camp I was watching Husky bite a piece off of his food and then spit it out. "I just don't think it's right, killing a defenseless animal for eating when we could be at home being fed by our owners! They must be worried sick about me and Sarah! Disappearing into the blue where we came from. Sarah, do you agree?"

"About the owner part, yes. About the food part, no. It's all just food, right? It's food no matter where it came from." Sarah was putting up a pretty strong argument, I should butt in and finish it off.

Leaf started to speak before I even got what I was going to say together. "This is how we survive. Can you live without food? Will you live no matter what?" Leaf gave Husky a long stare. "I thought so. I know it's wrong, killing animals for our own good but it's survival. You can't live without food so thank the prey, whatever it may be, thank it for giving it's life to you so you can have food. I do that every time I eat." Leaf paused. "I know it's wrong but we need food."

"But…"

"You little human pets! You don't need to kill prey for your survival meanwhile I have caught and ate prey all my life! If you don't want to live this kind of life, go! Just go." Leaf left. We ate the rest of our prey in silence. When we finished our food, I went to show them where we sleep.

Three days later, when we were hunting, we heard voices. "Where are they?" It was Jacob!

"Somewhere around here." a voice said that I could not recognize.


	5. The Battle

**Chapter 5 **  
**The Battle**

"Leaf, it's Jacob and if Jacob is here so is Chloe!" I hissed.

"Yes, I know. There's two more cats then just them too." How did she know?

"Who are they?" Husky whispered. "I don't know they're exact names but I think I heard a few names, Zack and Yasma."

"Emma, Leaf, they're creeping into the camp."

I suddenly had an idea. I gauged the distance from here and the ground in the hollow. "Jump."

"What?!" all of them said together.

"It's lower than what I fell through and it's a safe distance." I whispered. "Everybody jump in when I say now." Husky tensed. Sarah shifted her feet. Leaf crouched down and got ready to jump. I did the same. The other team of cats inched closer into the exact spot I was going to say now. They walked in straight to the spot. "Now!" Everybody jumped, even me.

I looked at the group below and they were paralyzed. I grinned and stifled a laugh. I looked at Husky, he was terrified but he jumped and trusted me. Sarah looked determined to land like a pro. Leaf was ready to land on her paws of hers. I looked down and I was about to land on top of the cave I slept in. "Back!" I yelled. It was too late for me. I landed right on top of the cave. On second thought, this would be good. The group below snapped out of being paralyzed as my friends landed. The group of cats weren't even dazed for a second. They growled and started to circle my comrades. All of the other group leaped at them and everybody ducked and the other group flew into each other. They got up quickly but already my friends were circling them.

Jacob growled. "You're outnumbered you little twits."

Now that was too far. I leaped and landed right in front of Jacob. "I should think not."

"But…but"

"Too many buts young one. Attack!" I flew to Chloe. Husky ran to Jacob. Leaf leapt in front of Yasma. Sarah just stepped forward to meet Zack.

"Zack, you left my sister to join the Spiders but when they broke apart, you joined them." Sarah jerked her head towards Jacob and Chloe. "You…you anger me. I want to rip you to shreds and leave the bones."

I turned to my own battle. Chloe looked back and before she could do anything I ran. I ran around in circles till she was dizzy, that's when I leapt. She ducked but I was prepared for that, I soared down onto her back and scored a few scratches before she bucked me off. She ran and leapt at me, she was heading down so I leapt into the air and scored another few scratches on her ears before she ran into the rock I was standing by, just before. While she was dazed I took the time to scan the scene, Sarah's foe, Zack, tore into the bushes and Sarah flew after him. Yasma threw Leaf down into a thorn bush and ran after both Sarah and Zack. Husky bit down hard on Jacob's pelt and Jacob fled into the bushes and screamed "We'll be back!"

Chloe threw herself up and half ran, half limped towards Jacob, "Yeah!".

Sarah came back to us and said excitedly "I gave Yasma a few scratches to think about before she comes back!"

Leaf limped out the bush. "Good for you."

"Leaf! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a thorn in my pad. Anybody else hurt?"

Husky said "Only a few scratches. Emma!" Everybody looked at me.

"Chloe's." I said unaware of how I looked but I figured my pelt was red again. I gave my pelt a quick lick and was right. A thought occurred to me. I took Husky aside as he was my best friend.

"Husky! I've just had the most brilliant idea! Adding new members to the group! What do ya think?"

"I think it's a splendid idea but why are you telling me this and not the others?"

"Wow!" My voice thick with sarcasm. "I didn't think of that!" I was hoping he would take a hint.

I told the others. "I have had a great idea! We could add new members to our group as Jacob and Chloe are bound to add more members to their group. What do you think of this idea?"

"We both think it's a great idea, don't we Sarah?" Sarah nodded.


	6. The Idea In Action

**Chapter 6**  
**The idea in action**

We arrived at the first house. It was a nice brick house, in good shape. It had a big back yard full of trees and bushes. A cat jumped up to the fence we were on and introduced herself. "Hi, I am Star. Who are you and what are you doing at my house?"

I glanced back at my friends, they all gave me the same look that said 'It was your idea, you should tell her.' "Hi, my name is Emma and this is Husky," I pointed to all of them in turn. "This is Sarah and Leaf. We have a group…"

"Called?"

"Called the Legendary's." I glanced back at my friends again, Sarah shrugged, Husky was staring at Star, and Leaf smiled. I didn't care about the rest, I'm just glad Leaf gave me a look of approval.

"We would like you to join us but if you don't want to, that's okay too."

"May I have more information?"

"Yes you may. If you join our group you will live in the forest but for you ,unfortunately, will either have to leave your owners and live with us or stay with your owners because you can't have a paw in both lives. It's okay, I made the decision, I chose to join the forest life."

"Anymore information?"

This time I was glad Husky took over for me. "You will have a lot of food choices in the forest, vole, mouse, squirrel, birds instead of the that ol' house owner cat food."

"How long will I have to decide?"

This time Leaf took over. "Three days. You can come to our place and see the forest and the hollow, by the way."

"I'll come but I think I've already decided." I feared the worst.

As we were going back Star was talking to us. "I would like to be a forest cat and my owners have new responsibilities so they can't really give me much affection anymore."

"Baby?" I asked as that happened to me when my 'owners kid' was a baby.

"Yeah. Anyways I've been taking walks further and further from my 'house owners' house just waiting for an opportunity to come up."

We arrived at the hollow and Star said she loved it! "I love it! I would like to help you guys get more house owner cats and maybe a few others?" We agreed.

We came in success, we got 5 house owner cats to join us and 2 rogues with the help of Leaf. The house owners cats names were Tom, an orange cat, Spot, a mottled brown she-cat, Rascal, a brown tabby, Moss, a tiny white kitten tinged with green who was abandoned house owner cat, and Softie, a gray cat. The rogues were named Night, a black she-cat and Tersa, a tan cat.


	7. The Naming Ceremony

**Chapter 7**  
**The naming ceremony**

Leaf woke me up the next morning saying we have to name all the cats in our group forest names including us. "Shall we wake the others?" I asked.

"No, the names must come first."

"Let's go brainstorm then." Leaf nodded solemnly.

We had ideas for most of the cats names except me and Leaf. I thought hard and I suddenly an idea popped in my head! Leafdapple!" "Shall we share our names later during the ceremony?" Leaf nodded.

Me and Leaf were standing on a ledge in the hollow that had a small trail leading up to it. Leaf and me decided to call everybody to sit in front of it. "May every cat, big to small, please sit in front of this very ledge for the first Legendary meeting." The words sounded rich in my ears. I watched as every cat came out of the small caves where they slept. Most of the cats were puzzled but Moss ran and stumbled up to the front of the ledge and looked awed at us sitting up on the ledge. I smiled at Moss and he almost toppled over. Leaf started to speak as every cat was sitting down in front of the ledge.

"We are going to have a naming ceremony so we have proper names in the forest." I spoke next.

"May our little Moss climb up here so I may give him his new name." Moss walked proudly up the ledge as he was the first cat picked. "Moss, from this day forward till you begin your training, you will be named Mosskit." I rested my chin on top of Mosskit's head.

Then I started cheering for Mosskit. "Mosskit! Mosskit! Mosskit!" Then everybody joined in.

"Mosskit! Mosskit! Mosskit!" Mosskit stared up at me, his face clearly saying thank you.

Leaf called up the next cat. "May our cat named Star climb up here so I may give her her new name." Star walked up, smiling as she did so. "Star, from this day forward, shall you become leader, you will be named Starspoke." Leaf then rested her chin on top of Starspoke's head. "Starspoke! Starspoke! Starspoke!" And on and on this went, Tom becoming Sharptooth, Spot becoming Spottedpelt, Rascal becoming Mudspot, Softie becoming Sparrowtooth, Night becoming Nightheart, Tersa becoming Shallowshade until my friends.

I did Husky next, "May my friend named Husky climb up here so I may give him his new name." Husky stared up at me as he went up. Then I spoke. "Husky, from this day forward, shall you become leader, you will be named Husktooth." I rested my chin on Husktooth's head.

I called out first, Sarah second, Leaf third, until finally the rest. "Husktooth! Husktooth! Husktooth!"

Then it was Sarah's turn. Leaf did her. "May my friend named Sarah climb up here so I may give her her new name." "Sarah, from this day forward, shall you become leader, you will be named Goldenheart." Leaf rested her chin on Goldenheart's head.

I called out first, Husky second, Leaf third, until finally the rest. "Goldenheart! Goldenheart! Goldenheart!"

It then was me and Leaf's turn. "May my friend named Leaf walk over here so I may give her her new name."

"Leaf, from this day forward, shall you become leader, you will be named Leafdapple." I smiled at Leafdapple, she gave me a look of pure affection. I rested my chin on Leafdapple's head.

"Leafdapple! Leafdapple! Leafdapple!"

It was my turn. "May my friend named Emma walk over here so I may give her her new name." I stepped towards Leafdapple. "Emma, from this day forward, shall you become leader, you will be named Goldenflower." I stared at Leafdapple with a look of affection and pride.

Leafdapple smiled and whispered "How did you like it? It took me all morning."

"I love it!" Leafdapple rested her chin on my head.

Everybody cheered at once. "Goldenflower! Goldenflower! Goldenflower!"

Then Mosskit started squeaking "Goldenflower! Goldenflower! Goldenflower!" I stared at him with love and affection and so did he.

After we ate some prey, Leafdapple brung me aside and asked me the very thing I loved and wanted to ask and then asked the very thing I dreaded. "Do you want to take on Mosskit as your kit?"

I replied only I think too excitedly. "Yes!"

Then she whispered in my ear. "Is he your kit?"

I felt then a mixed feeling of dread and relief because I wanted to get the secret out. I sighed and then replied "Yes."

Leafdapple stared at me with eyes full of sadness for me and the question why?

"It was a stormy day. Me and Mosskit were playing a game of Hide and go seek but when we were playing and we were deciding who was going to seek next and that's when the thunder and lightning started." I sniffled. The thought of that event still brung tears to my eyes even though I have my little baby back. "He ran away from me and hid. I thought he just was done deciding and wanted to hide and me to seek. By the time I realized that wasn't the case and my son was missing, it was too late. I tried calling him because I couldn't find him anywhere. I cried and cried and the kid came to me to see what was wrong, when he realized, he got his mom and dad to help look but they couldn't find him anywhere. One time I was going to check the roads, but the sight of him getting run over or was already, I couldn't bear it. I eventually gave up, convinced I was never going to see him again." I started crying.

Leafdapple then said softly "It's alright he's here."

"I know." I said half sobbing because of my silly mistake.

Leafdapple whispered softly in my ear. "Who was his father, Goldenflower?"

"Husky, Husktooth was his father."

"Oh my." It was a new voice. I turned around and saw Sarah and Husky. Husky just had a sad look in his eyes asking why didn't you tell me? I could tell it was Sarah who spoke. She continued "I had some kittens once, they were black, white and orange. They got stolen from me when they were old enough." Husky's look was too much.

"I'm sorry Husky!" I blurted out "I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I was going to show you him as a surprise that day but it was too rainy and I didn't want to tell you after I lost him!"

"I could have helped." "Oh Husky, I wasn't thinking straight, I lost him and oh, it was just too much."

"It's alright Emma. Come you need to rest." Husky took me to the cave.

When I woke up in the morning, Mosskit was curled up beside me. I fell back into a deep sleep.


	8. Care and Explanations

**Chapter 8**  
**Care and Explainations**

On the fourth day of me taking care of Mosskit, Mosskit asked me a question. "I have a question Goldenflower."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It might be a little strange of a question though. I recognize you from somewhere, why do I?"

"Fine question Mosskit, I shall explain." He looked at me eagerly. "I am your mother."

"That's why you have milk to be able to take care of me!"

"True. You are very smart my son."

"But why did you find me where I was?"

"Do you remember that night when we were playing hide and seek? Well you ran off and I thought you wanted to hide so I counted and then went looking for you but I couldn't find you anywhere, I feared I lost you forever. I was very worried."

"Sorry mom. I still have one question though. Who is my father?"

"Your father is my best friend."

"Mom! How am I supposed to figure that out myself!"

"It's a riddle. Who am I close to in this here group? Don't forget it's a boy."

"It seemed that you showed a little more, I don't know, affection for Husktooth during the ceremony."

"That's it! Bingo! Husky's your father!"

"I thought he was Husktooth." Mosskit cocked his head.

"Husky was the name of Husktooth from who I knew before the ceremony."

"Oh. Can I meet my father?" He perked up his ears.

"Yes, and I'll show you a few other of my friends too."

"Cool!" Mosskit ran ahead. I got up and stretched. Wait, I still have a question for Mosskit, what happened to him?

I ran after Mosskit and saw him being tackled by Leaf. "Hey you better not wander off from your mom anymore!" She had him pinned.

"I won't! I won't!" She released him and he came running towards me and Leaf arrived soon after.

"How's that son of yours?"

"Good. Where's Husky? Mosskit wants to see his father."

"Here I'll take you guys to him." She bounded off towards the entrance. "You may get to see some more of the forest as well."

"Who was she?"

"Leaf as I know her."

"Cool, now let's catch up!"

"Don't let Leaf get you again!" He ran back towards me. "Beat you to Leaf!" I called and fast walked towards the entrance. Mosskit took off like a rocket towards the entrance. Just like his father I thought and chuckled. I took off after him.

When we got to the entryway, I saw Husky by the tree at the hollow where we jumped in the battle. I walked Mosskit up to Husky. "Hey Husky! What'cha doin'?" I got to say, Husky must've shot up ten feet in the air. I never seen Husky so shocked.

"Emma!" Husky snapped, panting a little. "What was that for?! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry Husky."

"Hi dad! I have one question though, how are you still talking to us if you died?" Husky rolled his eyes and said "Mosskit, it's just an expression."

"What's an expression?"

"It's something where you exaggerate a little bit like 'You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth.' See?"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, the expression means you were born rich."

"Cool!" I then looked at Husky saying 'Let's get down to business.' He looked at me back and it said what business? I was exasperated. I nodded a little towards Mosskit then made a look that said Found!

"Oh." Husky mumbled. "I guess so." I looked around the clearing. Where's Mosskit!?

"Mosskit! Where are you?"

"Over here." his voice sounded muffled. "In this bush. I heard something and went to investigate. There was nothing though."

"You probably heard a mouse." explained Husky and I. Jinx! Owe me a mouse! Mosskit came out again covered with leaves.

"A little help please. A don't want to be a bush!" Me and Husky pulled all the leafs off his pelt.

"Mosskit, we have a question for you." I said after we took all the leaves off of Mosskit.

"What is it?"

I looked at Husky. He nodded. "When you ran off, where did you go?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that question. When I ran off, I went through a small crack in the door in the kitchen, it didn't occur to me that when I got outside it would be worse. I looked around me and ran through a bent wooden piece on the fence. That yard had nothing except a grill. I jumped on the grill and then onto the fence. I ran along the fence till there was a yard with a old doghouse." Chloe's and Jacob's house! "I flew off the fence and into the doghouse. I slept there for the night. When I woke up in the morning, there were two cats at the entrance, they introduced themselves and asked me if I needed any help."

"What were there names?" I said shakily.

"Chloe and Jacob." Husky stared at with a look of absolute horror. "I said I would love some help and they asked what I would like help with, I said I would like some help getting onto the fence again. Chloe picked me up in my scruff and set me gently on top of the fence. Thank you I said and told them I didn't need any more help, thank you. They went into their home and I ran along on the fence till I realized I was lost. I ran to the end of the fence and there were no more homes around. I set across the street. There were no cars coming. I ran into an alley with a few dumpsters and a back door that looked to somebody's house. I stayed and waited for somebody to come or open the door till almost evening. I was starving. I was about to start rummaging through the dumpsters. A pretty tan cat then came down to where I was from the start of the alley. I fluffed up my fur instinctively. She asked me what I was doing there. I said I got lost and told her my story that I'm telling you now. She introduced herself. Her name was Mouse. Mouse brought me food every day. It was good. Then you guys came along and I said yes. Now I regret leaving my only friend that I had, behind. She was about my age too." Mosskit looked sadly up into the clouds and treetops. "But I like this life too. I have my mother and father only I wish I had my friend too."

"Why don't we ask her if see wants to come and live this life too?"

Mosskit shot up eagerly. "Really?"

"Yes, now how shall we find her?"

"I say we go back into the alley and see if she comes back."

We got to the alley and Mosskit lead us to a spot between a dumpster and the wall made of brick. "This was where I slept."

Around evening time we heard a voice calling "Moss! Moss! Where are you?" Then the voice started sobbing "Moss, oh Moss, where are you?"

Mosskit stepped out and went to comfort her. "Mouse, I've missed you too."

"Moss!" Mouse threw herself at him and yowled "Why? Why did you leave?"

"Mouse, I'm sorry I left you, it's just that some cats came and asked me if I wanted to live in the forest. I said yes. I also recognized one of them from somewhere."

"You left…oh. Was any of them your mom?"

"Yes. And another was my father." Mosskit turned his attention to us. "Mom! Dad! Come meet someone." I came out first. \

"Oh, your mom looks just like you!"

Then Husky stepped out of the darkness too. "Hello. I'm Husky or Husktooth if you join the group."

I smiled at Mouse. "Hi Mouse! How are you? Our group is called the Legendary's. We live in the forest. We eat vole, mouse, bird. You will have 3 days to decide so don't feel rushed. Oh, my name is Emma by the way. Goldenflower if you join."

"I think I'll join."

"Yeah!" Mosskit said. Oh! A thought occurred to me.

"You will have to change your name too."

"Still joining."


	9. Another Naming Ceremony

**Chapter 9**  
**Another Naming Ceremony**

"May my kit named Mosskit climb up here so I may give him his new name." Mosskit walked up proudly to me. "May my friend Husktooth climb up here so I can give him new responsibilities." As Husky came up, he looked puzzled. Of course, I didn't tell him because I wanted to give a surprise. "Husktooth, are you ready for new responsibilities of mentoring Mosskit?"

Husky gave me a look a surprise and then puffed out his chest with pride. "Yes, I am ready for the responsibilities of mentoring Mosskit." His voice was about to burst with pride and happiness.

I turned to Mosskit. "Mosskit from this day forward, shall you become a warrior, you will be named Mosspaw." I rested my chin on Mosspaw's head.

"Mosspaw! Mosspaw! Mosspaw!" Me and Husky's voice's were the closest to being the loudest but Mousekit's voice broke all boundaries of being proud for Mosspaw. Her voice echoed throughout the hollow. Mosspaw smiled proudly at Mousekit as if it was going to be her turn soon which it was. Mosspaw gave both Husky and me a grand old smile and walked down the ledge.

Husky followed close behind but not before he looked at me. His eyes were full of tears, pride tears. "Thank you." he whispered before he turned to go down the ledge. I turned back to the crowd of cats below. They looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something. I took a deep breath, saw Mosspaw whisper something in Mousekit's ears and then spoke.

"May my kit's friend named Mousekit climb up here so I may give her her new name." Mousekit walked up the ledge and then sat down, smiling at me. "May my friend Leafdapple climb up here so I can give her new responsibilities." Leaf smiled warmly at me mixed with something but it wasn't pride. It was happiness. "Leafdapple, are you ready for new responsibilities of mentoring Mousekit?"

"Yes, I am ready for the responsibilities of mentoring Mousekit."

I turned back to Mousekit now. She had stood up. "Mousekit from this day forward, shall you become a warrior, you will be named Mousepaw." I rested my chin on Mousepaw's head.

"Mousepaw! Mousepaw! Mousepaw!" All of us cheered but it was nothing compared to Mosspaw's cheering. If seemed he trying to make up for the rest of us. The hollow was starting to shake and pebbles were falling by the time he was finished. Mousepaw was so happy she ran down the ledge without even a glance at Leaf.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"She's gonna be hard, I like it, her eagerness for Mosspaw, if only she can give it to her training." Leaf chuckled and went down the slope. Before everybody went to do something, I caught Sarah's glance, it was a mixture of sadness and happiness. I quickly vowed to give her one of the next kits and went down the slope myself.

A few days later when me, Leaf, and Sarah were hunting, I heard crying. All of us ran to see what the noise was. It was Starspoke. She was in a small clearing, sitting on a rock and crying. I walked up to her and said softly "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to have kittens!"

"What is so bad with that?" I asked.

"I just figured it out, when me and Spottedpelt were hunting, she told me I looked plump and inquired me if I felt any slower than before. I said I started to feel slower weeks ago. She was shocked! She said 'Starspoke! You're going to have kittens and very very soon!' I went to get Sharptooth and tell him the good news but he at this very spot asked why I didn't tell him earlier. I said I didn't know till just a few minutes ago. He said he didn't believe me. Then he ran off and you know what happened since."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Me, Leaf, and Sarah all said at the same time.

I told her my story. "Wow."

"So I really don't think you have to tell the husband right away.

" Starspoke rolled her eyes and laughed. "No wonder!"

"Would you like to go back to camp?" Leaf kindly asked Starspoke.

"Sure."

Ten days later, I was racing into camp at the news of Starspoke having her kittens. "Starspoke. Where is she?"

"Don't worry. Mosspaw is with her but she said she wanted you to come."

I raced into the cave. "Goldenflower! You're here!"

She was laying down on the floor. A thought occurred to me. I raced outside and looked for a stick. I grabbed one and went back into the cave. I gave the stick to Starspoke and said "When one of the kittens come, bite down on the stick, it helps the pain."

Spottedpelt walked over and said "Thank you Emma. I was about to send Mosspaw for one myself."

I was shocked. "H-how did you know my past name?"

"The stars." I was going to ask her what she meant but then I heard a gasp of pain from Starspoke. Spottedpelt raced over to Starspoke and rubbed her flank. "One of them is coming!" Mosspaw flew out from one of the corners.

"Do you need any help?" Spottedpelt whispered something in his ears. I ran and grabbed the stick and gave it to Starspoke. Starspoke chuckled and whispered "If you are close and you perk up your ears and listen, you can hear them."

Starspoke gasped. "One is coming." Starspoke said in my ear with a strangled sort of voice. I handed her the stick. She grabbed in her teeth gratefully.

"Spottedpelt! Starspoke feels one coming!"

Spottedpelt went to a corner and handed Mosspaw a herb. "You know what it is. Don't give it to her till the kittens are safely asleep."

Spottedpelt walked over to Starspoke and said "Keep going girl. You can do it! You know you can." Starspoke bit down hard. The stick almost shattered. A kitten was on the floor. I gave it to Starspoke to lick. She licked it and the little yellow kit curled up next to her mom. Starspoke bit down on the stick suddenly and it shattered. There suddenly was another kit. It was black. I handed it to Spottedpelt. After a few minutes another plopped out. It was almost deathly cold. I licked it furiously till it took it's first breath. I licked a little more till I was sure it was safe. I gave it to Starspoke. Spottedpelt walked out and yowled "Three she-kits!"

Mosspaw handed the seed to me and said "Poppy seed. Helps sleep. Give it to her after every kit falls asleep." Then Mosspaw walked out.

I curled up next to Starspoke. "What are you going to name them?"

"You get to name one, the one you saved from the brink of death." I tried to hide that from Starspoke.

"I had to. I lost a kit before when I was having mine. Same situation only I was ignorant and didn't know what to do."

"Name it. Go on."

I thought and found the name Fawnkit stored in my unconscious mind somewhere. "Fawnkit. Fawnkit is her name." Fawnkit was an orange-brown kit.

"Good choice. I shall name these Sunkit and Sparklekit."

I nodded and said "I like it."

Then Starspoke leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Take Fawnkit as your apprentice. I owe you one."

"You let me name her."

"Think of Fawnkit. She owes you a favor too. Do it Emma. Come on." How do all the cats know my old name?

"I know your name from Spottedpelt." Oh.

"Would you like this poppy seed?"

"Nah. I'm alright." I walked out and went to seek Spottedpelt.  
I couldn't find her anywhere. I went to go see if she was at the rock. Surprisingly, she was!

"Brave thing to do, saving the kit like that."

"You know too?" She nodded.

"Did you come here to ask me something?"

I nodded. "Here's your poppy seed." I gave her the poppy seed. "How did you know my past name?"

"Like I said before, the stars." I shot her a puzzled look. "We need a medicine cat. A medicine cat is someone who has knowledge of herbs and can speak with the stars. Stars are our warrior ancestors watching upon us from above. They chose me and a apprentice named Mosspaw." What?!

"You can assign different mentors you know. Leaders are granted 9 lives and they can speak with the stars too. We need a leader Emma, and that's that."

"I think Leaf should be the leader."

"Think what you think but can Leaf speak with the stars?" Spottedpelt suddenly ran away saying the same thing, "Think what you think but can Leaf speak with the stars?"

As I went to sleep, I asked the stars 'Is it me? Am I the leader or not? Please tell me soon.'


	10. The Apprenticeship and The Stars

**Chapter 10**  
**The Apprenticeship and the Stars**

"May my friend's kit named Sunkit climb up here so I may give her her new name." Sunkit walked up to me. "May my friend Goldenheart climb up here so I can give her new responsibilities." Sarah walked up, smiling. "Goldenheart, are you ready for new responsibilities of mentoring Sunkit?"

She winked. "Yes, I am ready for the responsibilities of mentoring Sunkit."

"Sunkit from this day forward, shall you become a warrior, you will be named Sunpaw." I rested my chin on Sunpaw's head.

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" Sunpaw walked proudly down to his littermates.

"May my friend's kit named Sparklekit climb up here so I may give her her new name." Sparklekit walked up to me, trying to be nonchalant. "May my friend Nightheart climb up here so I can give her new responsibilities." Nightheart walked up to me, being better at being nonchalant than Sparklekit. "Nightheart, are you ready for new responsibilities of mentoring Sparklekit?"

She gave me a look that said 'You bet.' but she said the right thing anyways. "Yes, I am ready for the responsibilities of mentoring Sparklekit."

"Sparklekit from this day forward, shall you become a warrior, you will be named Sparklepaw." I rested my chin on Sparklepaw's head.

"Sparklepaw! Sparklepaw! Sparklepaw!" Her and Nightheart walked down the ledge, whispering.

Leaf walked up. Most of the cats seemed puzzled by this. No one called her. Why is she up there? Leaf spoke "May my friend's kit named Fawnkit climb up here so I may give her her new name." This caused even more uneasy murmurs. "May my friend Goldenflower come over here so I can give her new responsibilities." Most of the cats then heaved a relieved sigh. I walked proudly over and gave Fawnkit a friendly look. "Goldenflower, are you ready for new responsibilities of mentoring Fawnkit?"

I smiled. "Yes, I am ready for the responsibilities of mentoring Fawnkit."

She turned to Fawnkit. "Fawnkit from this day forward, shall you become a warrior, you will be named Fawnpaw." Leaf rested her chin on Fawnpaw's head.

When this happened I took the time to look over Starspoke's face. It showed a look of approval."Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw!" Me and Starspoke's voice were loudest by far. Fawnpaw and I exchanged looks. Her look was pride and smiling and mine was smiling and worry. Then we laughed.

Fawnpaw ran up to me and whispered in my ear, "When do we start?"

"Whenever you want."

"I want to now!"

"Keep in mind I'm in charge." She laughed and ran down the ledge path. "Hey be careful!" I called. It was too late, she was already at the bottom. I walked after her.

Leaf soon followed after. Everybody disassembled. As soon as I was on the ground, I was searching for Fawnpaw. I had the sinking feeling someone was behind me. Then that someone leaped and I ducked. Fawnpaw flew into the air in front of me. She skidded in the dirt and kicked up a lot of dust. I looked away quickly thinking of the dust in the eye trick. Than I thought about her landing, it was surprising she didn't fall. She ran towards me, I saw it out of my peripheral vision. I jumped and she jumped, then I dove towards the ground and kicked up a lot of dust. While the dust was flying, I crept around Fawnpaw and shouted "Boo!" She jumped, higher than Husky. I ran and when she landed she started to run after me. I ran around the camp jumping on the caves and flying down and dodging cats as I ran around. She mirrored my every move as if we were playing an extended version of follow the leader. I ran up the ledge ladder and she did too. I jumped off and landed squarely on my paws. She didn't jump, instead I think she hitched a ride. I bucked her off and went to go ask Leaf what to do.

Wow it was a long day, considering I was chased about by Fawnpaw, I did the ceremony, I hunted for myself and Fawnpaw. I curled up in my moss nest, thinking about how fun it was going to be teaching Fawnpaw. I woke up in a mossy clearing. Wait, a mossy clearing! Do I sleepwalk? "No you do not sleepwalk my child." Where did that voice come from! I turned around and there was a orange- brownish looking she-cat.

"Can you read my mind? What is your name? Are you one of the stars Spottedpelt told me about? If so why are you a cat and not a star?"

"One question at a time little one." The cat purred in a sweet chuckle. "No, I can not read your mind. I just assumed you would think that. My name is Mossstar. Yes I am but she means like the dead, like me. My friend, you are a leader but you must not use the name star yet, you must find the pool, the sparkling pool."

She was starting to fade. "But beware! All of the previous clans were killed by a evil! There's only one who ever lived through it and that was Starspangel."


	11. Finding Out Treacherous Secrets

**Chapter 11**  
**Finding Out Treacherous Secrets and More Surprising Secrets**

I can't believe it! My mom has had this kind of past and didn't tell me about it! I need to go find my mom right now!

"I need to go to where the house owner lands are! Who shall come with me? Leafdapple?" I yowled to the camp.

"Yes I shall."

We had arrived in the House-owner lands as I now call it, searching for my mom. Finally we searched everywhere but my house. I sighed. "What's wrong Emma?"

"Nothing, It's just that we looked everywhere but my house. My old house." I added the last part quickly.

"It's alright, I know that you will always be loyal to our clan." Her words were a praise. I savored them. I would need some help when I talk to my mom.

"There it is!"

"Nice place I would have to say for living beforehand."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Leaf, we gotta go find my mom." We went into the house and I saw my mom puzzling over my note.

She was murmuring. "Where is she? I don't see any code or anything where she could live now." She frowned.

She turned around. "Hi mom." I said uneasily.

"Honey! Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"Uh, I thought you wouldn't let me."

"So right! Where did you go? You've been missing for weeks!"

"The forest." Her eyes widened but she said nothing. "I guess this a good time to introduce the first cat I met in the forest which I have become really good friends with. Leaf?" Mom's eyes widened even more. "Come meet my mom."

As she walked into the room, her face was shocked. She managed to squeak out one word. "Starspangel?"

"Yes I know what your thinking Leaf. This is your sister Emma."

Now it was my turn to look shocked. Leaf laughed. "She's not as you remember her though and call her…the leader of Legendary's." My mom now looked terrified.

"That forest by Chloe and Jacob's house?"

"Yeah where else?"

"I have something to tell you. The reason I don't live in the forest is because…here I'll tell you in a short story."

"I was a kit in the nursery when it all happened. We ran into some rats at the crumble house. They were nasty. I heard that one of them even said 'Hi ugly small unusual bears!' It was during a gathering when they swarmed to the top and the leaders jumped off the tree that they use. They said "We're the leaders now! Not you! Now listen up mongrels things are going to be different. Here we'll make a deal, We give you a moon to decide, more we kill you." We stood against them. One of the queens pushed me in the nursery, it was Owlfeather. "Don't worry little one. We will win," All of us got killed because soon the sound of battle stopped and then a wave of evil laughter crept in my ears." She shivered. "But among the bodies I had seen when I crept out, There was not Owlfeather. I crept up the rock and sat vigil all night. I had wept for the ones that had been lost and vowed to find Owlfeather. But as you see I haven't found her yet."

"Come to my clan, mom, please join too. We could use a strong warrior like you if the rats were that bad."

Mom looked determined. "I will vow to be loyal to your clan as a warrior." We all headed back to camp.

"May my mom named Starkit climb up here so I may give her, her same name." My mom walked up to me. She told me some new stuff that warriors do. "Do you pledge your life for this clan?"

"I do."

"From this day forward, shall you become leader, you will be named Starspangel."

Me and Leaf were the first to call out. "Starspangel! Starspangel! Starspangel!" She winked.

"How'd she skip apprenticeship?" There were surprised voices slipping in my ears.

"It's no fair!"

"I want to too!"

"Hmm…"

"Do you hear that mom?" I whispered.

"I was always small."

Starspoke spoke to her kits, "Hush! Look at your leader and her mom! You should be very ashamed of yourselves!"

"Leader!" Mosspaw scoffed. "She's been my leader from the start."

"Don't be disrespectful!"

"But you're talking too!" Sunkit piped. Starspoke sighed. Me and my mom walked down from the ledge and we went to trade how each other's groups worked.


	12. The House

**Chapter 12 **  
**The House**

I woke up in a meadow once again. "Mossstar?" I called. "What do you want?"

"Follow me, I have something to show you." I turned around and caught a glimpse of Mossstar as she ran into the forest. I ran in after her and had to dodge trees and rocks to keep up with her. She stopped abruptly and I tried to stop but I slid into the bushes, that was a close call, there was a long way down to the ground before me. Wait, bushes, and a hollow? I stepped out of the bushes.

"Mossstar, why have you led me to my home?"

"I'm glad you think of that this way. I need to show you something that you will need to get to soon."

"What?"

"It will be very important for your clan. You must follow our steps exactly to get to it. Now I must leave. I'll see you soon Goldenflower…Goldenflower, Goldenflower wake up!" I opened my eyes and found I was back in my den.

"What?!" I said angrily and groggily.

"Sorry Goldenflower. I'll leave now." Wait! My eyes suddenly snapped into focus. It was Fawnpaw!

"Wait, Fawnpaw, don't leave! I'm sorry for what I said. I…" Should I tell her about StarClan? StarClan, Should I? A voice spoke in my mind. 'Why not?' Thanks. "Fawnpaw, I have a secret to tell you but you must not tell anyone."

"Cross my mouse and hope it goes to heaven." Fawnpaw promised.

"Fawnpaw, what you call heaven, I call StarClan. A simpler way of putting it is ,The Stars." Fawnpaw tilted her head. "Well, StarClan speaks to me in dreams and when you woke me up, I was having a critical dream… You see that's why I was mad when you woke me up." I concluded.

"Uh… what was the secret in that?"

"The secret in that was that StarClan talks to me in dreams."

"Oh. Will they talk to me too?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask them. Do you want to visit Spottedpelt?"

"Of course!"

It was the night right after my other dream. I was curled up in my nest thinking. Spottedpelt only said, "StarClan will visit you when they can."

I wanted to get an early start dreaming so we'll have enough time. Soon the clan started dying down and a cat came in and curled up next to me. "I thought this might get you to sleep quicker." Fawnpaw was right, I soon drifted off to sleep.

This time I didn't appear in the meadow. It was right outside the hollow. I looked at the guards, they were holding up just fine. It was my mom's and Husky's turn to watch. "Great clan you have. Perk and silent guards." I wasn't exactly surprised so I didn't jump but I did turn around quickly. Mossstar continued, "That's a making of a great clan. I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

I waved my tail in a greeting. "Thank you Mossstar. I sure wouldn't want my clan to go to waste either."

Mossstar smiled. "Well, shall we get going? We want to get it done before dawn."

I nodded. "Where are we going? Why is it so important for my clan to go there?"

"Follow me and I'll tell you all about it." Mossstar leaped up from where she was sitting and headed into the forest. "Remember this path, Goldenflower. You will be the only one to know it." I committed our path so far to memory. "Great. Now for your excellent questions. For the first one, we are going to a abandoned house-owner den deep in these very woods. There you shall know why it is important to go there." I nodded again and went deep into thought. Who shall I bring with me? Well Leafdapple of course, because she has been in the forest the longest. What about Husktooth? No, he must stay behind and keep the clan safe. Maybe I should bring Fawnpaw, yes I will, it will be a good experience for her. Who else? Goldenheart, no she will stay behind too. To finish off with I will take Starspoke, Sparrowtooth, and mom. It was like Mossstar read my thoughts. "Who will you take?"

"I was thinking of Leafdapple, Fawnpaw, my apprentice, Starspoke, Sparrowtooth, and Starspangel, my mom."

"Good choices. Now we are about here and so it is almost dawn."

I blinked and noticed it was getting lighter. "Let's hurry then!"

"No, we are here." I saw a brick house getting closer, it was just enough light to see the house through the darkness of the trees. I padded up to it and sniffed to make sure house-owners weren't there. Mossstar jumped up onto a window ledge. "Come up Goldenflower." I jumped up and could see at least two cats sleeping inside.

"Now I know why it was so important Mossstar. New warriors. One must be very important."

"Very, but if not to you, someone very close to you." Mossstar jumped down. She blinked and said "You know where you must go and why. Now I must return to StarClan and you to your clan. Goodbye for now Goldenflower." The house and Mossstar started to fade but before it could fade, a voice spoke from the darkness. "Good luck and keep faith."

I woke up. It was bright, it could be noon. I stretched and stepped out of my den. It was noon! Fawnpaw came running over. "Before you get angry, listen to me. I let you sleep till sun-high so you could talk to StarClan longer. I'm sorry and everything is fine, I promise."

A body came running into the hollow. "Spottedpelt! I got a thorn and it hurts!"

I laughed. "Really Fawnpaw, everything is alright?" Before she could say anything, I continued. "It's alright Fawnpaw. Thank you actually. It got a lot done. In fact I have an announcement to make now."

I walked up the path leading to the ledge and yowled, "May my clan called the Legendary's gather below the ledge for a clan meeting!"

Everybody came running and in the apprentices case, hopping under the ledge and looked up at me. "I have a special announcement to make. You know heaven as you may call it, I call it StarClan, otherwise referred to as the stars. Well they are our cat ancestors and they communicate with me and Spottedpelt. I have got a message from one of them named Mossstar, an old leader from the older clans. She has made it clear to me that I must travel to a abandoned house-owner den deep in the forest to get more warriors. I would like to take some cats with me. Leafdapple, Fawnpaw, Starspoke, Sparrowtooth, and Starspangel, will come with me on this journey. Husktooth will be in charge along with Nightheart. We will leave now to make good time on this journey because I do not know how long this will take. Now warriors that come with me, say your farewells now and get a bite to eat." I ended my speech with a nod that told farewell along with thank you. Everyone stayed down under the rock except the ones that were going to come with me. I couldn't figure out why they stayed for a minute. "Husktooth and Nightheart, the clan awaits your orders." Husktooth and Nightheart walked up the ledge like dazed badgers. I passed them on the way down but stayed to hear their orders.

Nightheart spoke first. "Hunting will continue as usual; Sharptooth, Mudspot, and Goldenheart will take out a patrol."

Husktooth finally regained his bearings and joined in, "Training will too continue as usual. We will send out a patrol later to check around the camp to make sure it is safe." They were doing very well for the shock I gave them.


End file.
